Noche de estrellas
by PinkyMorros
Summary: Todos sabemos que el 31 de Octubre es un día mágico ... Pero lo que le va a pasar esta noche de "las brujas" a Tenten no tiene punto de comparación con lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver ...


**Hola a tod s :**

 **Como es el día de los muertos, Halloween, samaín o como queráis llamarlo os propongo un One-shot de temática NejiTen …**

 **A ver que os parece.**

 **Besitos con amor**

 **Cerebro**

El día 31 de octubre se celebra el día de los muertos popularmente conocido como Halloween, un día en el que todas las culturas coinciden al decir que la fina línea que separa el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se vuelve aun más delgada permitiendo que aquellas personas que ya no se encuentran con nosotros, debido a que su tiempo en nuestro mundo se ha terminado, puedan volver del más allá para compartir una noche con aquellas personas a las que han dejado atrás.

Han pasado dos años desde que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja finalizó y por fin la villa puede volver a la normalidad. Cuando los combates finalizaron y la Alianza entre las villas fue firmada, todos los ninjas fueron llamados a ayudar a reconstruir la aldea y a colaborar con la reparación de las villas vecinas.

Tenten no era una excepción, por lo que aunque le aconsejaron reposo y descanso por la pérdida que había sufrido en el campo de batalla ella decidió salir a ayudar a aquellas personas a las que todavía le quedaban seres queridos vivos y necesitaban recuperar la normalidad en sus vidas. Era verdad que había perdido a su compañero de equipo, a uno de sus mejores amigos y a la persona de la estaba perdidamente enamorada en secreto, y también era cierto que todas ellas eran una sola persona, pero sabía de sobra que a Neji no le gustaría que se echase a morir y abandonase a la gente de la villa.

Por eso se levantaba todas las mañanas, se duchaba y se vestía con su uniforme y salía a recorrer las calles de la villa buscando a alguien que la necesitase. En ese tiempo había ayudado más que el resto de sus compañeros, levantando casas, reconstruyendo tiendas o liberando caminos, incluso había colaborado en la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas. Hacía todo lo que podía con tal de estar ocupada, por que si descansaba un solo minuto, su mente comenzaría a pensar, a pensar en Neji y ella sabía que en ese momento, estaría perdida y no habría marcha atrás .

Pero esa noche, al llegar a casa no le apetecía irse a dormir, más bien no podía por que al ser Halloween todos los niños y niñas de la villa salían disfrazados por la calle a pedir caramelos y golosinas creando un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

Salió de casa y comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien hacia dónde. Por el camino se encontraba con los niños que la saludaban y seguían con su recorrido, y con las madres que le ofrecían dulces como recompensa por su sacrificio. Ella se lo agradecía amablemente con una sonrisa y pedía que se lo quedasen que estaba de servicio y no podía cargar con nada.

Cuando terminó de caminar, se encontraba en el cementerio de Konoha, donde todas las personas que habían dado su vida por la villa obtenían el descanso eterno. Deambuló entre las lápidas hasta que encontró la que buscaba: estaba algo apartada de las demás, a la sombra de un árbol. Un pequeño trozo de piedra blanca con una letras grabadas en ella era todo lo que quedaba de Neji. Su familia al principio se negaba a que fuera enterrado con los demás guerreros de la villa y que descansase en el panteón familiar, pero gracias a la intervención de Hinata habían accedido a que los restos de Neji reposasen junto a sus aliados durante la batalla con tal de que estuvieran separados por más de cinco metros y que fuera en un lugar donde consiguiera alcanzar la paz.

Llegó a donde reposaba la lápida y se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a llorar recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con él :

-Neji yo … se que debería habértelo dicho antes … pero no pude … tú eras mi compañero de equipo … y a parte eras siempre tan frío … -dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Nunca supe lo que sentías … siempre nos mirabas al resto como si fuéramos unos infantiles … pero éramos unos críos … solo éramos unos críos Neji … unos niños que tuvieron que crecer demasiado rápido … unos niños que vieron morir a sus compañeros y amigos en una estúpida guerra … una guerra que ha costado demasiado … solo espero que puedas perdonarme y que estés en un lugar mejor … aunque eso signifique que estemos separados …

-Tenten … yo no tengo nada que perdonarte … sino al revés … ¿podrás perdonarme tú por haber sido un necio?

-¿Neji? -dijo ella levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con un Neji algo más pálido de lo normal y casi transparente- ¿Pero cómo ….? Esto es un sueño … debe serlo, tú estás muerto … ¡Yo te vi morir!

-Y lo estoy … Tenten espera … no te asustes por favor, no de mí …

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me asuste Neji?! Se supone que estás muerto … y te veo … te veo delante mío …

-Por qué lo estoy … es difícil de explicar Tenten … pero ¿recuerdas todas esas historias que nos contaban de pequeños sobre Halloween?

-¿Las de qué los muertos volvían a asustar a los niños que se portaban mal?

-Algo así … no son tal cual pero es cierto que la noche del 31 de octubre nos es más fácil atravesar la barrera que separa nuestros mundos y volver al mundo de los vivos …

-¿Solo esta noche?

-Sí … y es una verdadera pena …

-Entonces … ¿solo estarás aquí esta noche?

-Sí , pero antes de irme me gustaría saber que no me guardas rencor …

-¿Yo?

-Sí tú …

-Yo jamás te guardaría rencor Neji … simplemente no puedo …

-Eso me tranquiliza … -dijo él sonriendo.- Al menos se que no me odias …

-¿Por qué iba a odiarte ?

-Por no decírtelo nunca …

-¿Decirme qué?

-Que sabía que te gustaba desde el principio … que no hice nada a pesar de que yo también te quiero Tenten …

-Neji …

-¿Podrás perdonarte?

-No hay nada que perdonar …

Dicho esto dio un paso adelante y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Al sentir el contacto, Neji primero se quedó sorprendido y luego correspondió agarrando la barbilla de Tenten con una mano mientras apoyaba la otra en la cintura de la morena, impidiendo que pudiera escapar. Pero ella no tenía intención ninguna de irse, al menos no por ahora … había conseguido que su amor se confesara y se estaban besando, era tan feliz. Neji mordió su boca con ganas de saborear más aquella fruta perdiéndose en la sensación, en el sabor exquisito de ella robando le el aliento en cada movimiento y sentir como ella le corresponde con el mismo sentimiento... Tenten no quiso quedarse atrás y rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos se entregó todavía más al beso.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron y Neji le cogió la muñeca :

-Se que llego tarde y que ahora nada de esto importa ya, pero … Tenten ¿quieres ser mi esposa? - dijo poniéndose de rodillas y sacando un anillo blanco .

-¡Claro que sí Neji! Nada me haría más feliz …

Neji se colocó el anillo que al contacto con la piel viva de Tenten, se transformó en un precioso anillo material de plata, sencillo y simple que representaba a la perfección como era la pareja y su amor: sencillo, sin mentiras ni ataduras, unidos simplemente por el amor que se tenían.

Después de eso bailaron en el campo bajo las estrellas, siendo estas y la luna los únicos espectadores de su hermosa danza … Bailaron juntos, pegando sus cuerpos y sintiendo la proximidad del otro.

Al terminar se acostaron juntos a la sombra del árbol que servía de cobijo para la lápida de Neji. Tenten se recostó sobre su pecho y se dormía mientras él le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba la frente :

-¿Tú no duermes Neji?

-No me hace falta … además prefiero verte … eres la visión más hermosa que mis ojos han podido contemplar jamás …

-Eso es muy dulce Neji …

-Te quiero Tenten …

-Yo también te quiero Neji …

-Duérmete … así la despedida será menos dolorosa …

-¿La despedida? ¿De que hablas Neji?

-Lo sabes Tenten … este no es mi mundo, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre …

-No te vayas Neji … ¡por favor! Quédate conmigo … -dijo ella suplicando.

-Lo haría si pudiese … pero no es posible …

-Encontraremos la forma … no te preocupes …

-Lo se … pero de momento tengo que irme … -dijo besándole la frente

-¡Neji! Por favor …

-Intenta ser feliz …

-No puedo hacerlo sin ti …

-Prométeme que lo intentarás …

-Neji yo …

-No llores Tenten por favor …

Y diciendo eso, Neji se alejó de ella. Tenten intentó moverse pero era como si algo se lo impidiera. Era la segunda vez en su vida que veía a Neji marcharse al mundo de nuestros antepasados y no podía hacer nada … otra vez era incapaz de salvarlo.

De pronto se despertó. Estaba acostada a la sombra del árbol y comenzaba a amanecer. Tenía el rostro mojado de lágrimas y no había ni rastro de Neji ni ninguna evidencia de que todo aquello hubiera sido algo más que un dulce sueño.

Miró alrededor en busca de algo que sabía de sobra que no iba a estar y escuchó como la llamaba alguien:

-¡Tenten!

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces acostada ahí?- dijo ayudándola a levantarse- Yo vine a buscarte … ayer fui a tu casa a llevarte unos papeles para una misión y cuando no te vi …

-Te preocupaste …

-Claro, no es normal que desaparezcas. Pregunté a tus vecinas y me dijeron que te habías ido a una misión pero no aparecías en ningún listado de misiones … ahí me asusté y corrí a buscarte por toda la villa … hasta que te encontré …

-¿Has estado toda la noche buscándome?

-Sí … pero por cierto … ¿qué hacías tú aquí?

-Vine a saludar a Neji … -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ya … volvamos a casa Tenten … te invito a unos fideos …

-Gracias Naruto … eres un amigo estupendo …

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio en silencio hasta que Naruto lo rompió preguntando:

-Vaya anillo más bonito Tenten … ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-¿Qué anillo?

-Pues el que llevas en la mano jajajaja

Tenten levantó su mano derecha y allí estaba en su dedo anular … el pequeño anillo de plata que Neji le había regalado hace un momento … pero si aquello había sido un sueño, ella no podía tenerlo, pero lo tenía … entonces eso significaba que no había sido un sueño, sino que había sido verdad, Neji era real, él le había dicho que la quería, se habían besado y le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Todo había sido real.

-¿En qué piensas Tenten? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su amiga quien se había quedado parada en el sitio mirando el anillo.

-En nada … -dijo sonriendo- Vamos a por los fideos …

No le dijo nada a Naruto ni a nadie por miedo a que le dijeran que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación y de su roto corazón. A partir de ese día trabajó el doble, sin perder nunca la sonrisa dulce y sincera que lucía siempre en la cara sin importar la cantidad del trabajo o las condiciones de este sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y a los habitantes de las villas a las que ayudaban .

Cada vez que estaba cansada o sentía que no era capaz de algo, se sentaba a mirar el anillo de plata que llevaba siempre en su mano derecha, obteniendo las energías necesarias para continuar con el trabajo.

Por que sabía que tendría que esperar solamente un año para volver a reunirse con él, con su amado Neji …

Y esperaba que ese día llegase con todas sus fuerzas … 

**FIN**

 **Si os ha gustado o queréis más one-shot, enviarme comentarios que yo problema ninguno y me encanta saber qué es lo que os gusta ...**

 **Cerebro**


End file.
